Fifty themes
by Ayingott
Summary: #12 Temptation - At night he stood by Tsuna's bed, the sharp tips of his trident almost touching the skin of the young teen's neck and wondered if he should finally do it. 6927


**Fifty themes.**

* * *

**#01 – Ring**

The Ring didn't matter as long as Mukuro stayed.

**#02 – Hero**

Tsuna was the hero who saved everyone, even a soul as dark and cursed as his.

**#03 – Memory**

Mukuro's first memory was of cold stone walls and heavy metal chains against his skin. The last was of Tsuna's warm blood slowly seeping on his fingertips and a fleeting smile that showed no regret.  
**  
#04 – Box**

He placed the box on the nightstand, next to the Sky Ring and Natsu's box, a soft chuckle rolling past his lips just imagining how his lover would react when morning comes.  
**  
#05 – Run**

Tsuna never seemed to run fast and far enough to escape his Mist.  
**  
#06 – Hurricane**

"Why do you have to be so damn selfless?" Mukuro's eyes were as dark as an ocean in night and held the hurricane of feelings deep inside of them.  
**  
#07 – Wings**

His flames were his wings and the rare times of seeing Mukuro less broken his reason to fly.  
**  
#08 – Cold**

They stayed wide awake for the whole night, letting the cold seep through their minds and washing away the painful memories that they told to the darkness surrounding them.  
**  
#09 – Red**

There was only one time that Mukuro allowed Tsuna to see into his past and all that the young Sky saw was red. He later vowed to wash it all away.  
**  
#10 – Drink**

Mukuro leaned close to Tsuna's ear, lips curling into a smirk, "At least _you_ know how to drink."  
**  
#11 – Midnight**

Right after the clock ticked off midnight Tsuna took Mukuro's face in his hands and whispered a quiet 'Thank you for being born'.

**#12 – Temptation**

At night he stood by Tsuna's bed, the sharp tips of his trident almost touching the skin of the young teen's neck and wondered if he should finally do it.  
**  
#13 – View**

Mukuro saw himself as a demon, someone who didn't deserve to hold something so pure as Tsuna.  
**  
#14 – Music**

It took just the right song to make them both forget and simply move, eyes closed and lips forming quiet words of forever.  
**  
#15 – Silk**

Mukuro would always say that Tsuna looked the best laid bare on silk sheets, calling out his name and asking for more.

**#16 – Cover**

It was just Tsuna's luck that for this to work he needed to dress like a woman and try to not let Mukuro, or any of his other Guardian's, notice him.  
**  
#17 – Promise**

Mukuro promised Tsuna power and loyalty. Tsuna promised Mukuro the destruction of the world he so hated.  
**  
#18 – Dream**

There were dreams that haunted him, dreams of souls burning and curses written on his skin with blood and Mukuro whispering of a fate that he can't escape.  
**  
#19 – Candle**

Only when the soft flame of the candle flickered between them did Tsuna finally see the wounds that Mukuro hid so carefully.  
**  
#20 – Talent**

He broke one mind after another just for the fun of it and then watched as Tsuna fixed them all – it was the duty of the Sky, after all.  
**  
#21 – Silence**

They spoke with silence, kissed with no sounds, touched without breaking the quiet and moved slowly, as not to make the other scream. They needed the silence, for it spoke more than words.  
**  
#22 – Journey**

Tsuna would have never understood the actually meaning of saving someone if not the journey to Vindicare and back.  
**  
#23 – Fire**

Mukuro kissed and destroyed with the same fire – the fire of hate and sick pleasure that seemed to make the Mist a bit more alive.  
**  
#24 – Strength**

"True strength lays in your reason for fighting. Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro smiled as he stabbed the teen under him straight through the heart.  
**  
#25 – Mask**

Tsuna broke the masks that Mukuro wore one after another.  
**  
#26 – Ice**

For someone who could produce a fire so strong it burned away even darkest shadows, Tsuna's hands were cold as ice. Mukuro never truly understood why.  
**  
#27 – Fall**

With a choked gasp Tsuna reached towards the blue, blue sky above him and wished that that Mukuro would be there to catch him, for he had finally lost his wings.  
**  
#28 – Forgotten**

He counted the days away, scraping long lines in the stone wall that was his only connection of reality. The only thing that kept Mukuro sane was the dream of warm brown eyes and a laugh that seemed to make everything less disgusting.  
**  
#29 – Dance**

They didn't dance – Tsuna was too clumsy and Mukuro failed to see the beauty of it. But it didn't bother them in the least, since they moved so gracefully together while wrapped in sheets and whispering each other's name.  
**  
#30 – Body**

What meaning did a healthy body have in the eyes of someone who had given up on life?  
**  
#31 – Sacred**

Mukuro's thoughts, his memories and his scars were sacred. That's why Tsuna never asked and merely traced his fingertips across the dents on his skin and prayed for a better future, since the past was already lost.  
**  
#32 – Farewells**

He calmed himself with the reminder that Mukuro had lived through things more scarring and dangerous than this. But that still did not make the good-byes any easier.  
**  
#33 – World**

"I will give you the world on a silver plate, my lord." Mukuro whispers in Tsuna's ear, meaning every word.  
**  
#34 – Formal**

The smell of wine and cigars, the soft murmur of people talking that seemed to make the air buzz slightly and Mukuro's hand on his shoulder - a weight that seemed to lessen the suffocation that this meeting caused.  
**  
#35 – Fever**

It was as if he had fallen into a state of delirious sleep. Everything seemed so twisted and warped and then there was only the calming blackness. Only when Mukuro finally woke did he find a body sprawled over himself and understood why it was so painfully hot.  
**  
#36 – Laugh  
**Tsuna knew the exact number of times that Mukuro had laughed.  
**  
#37 – Lies**

Mukuro knew the exact number of times when Tsuna chose to lie in order to either save or calm down.  
**  
#38 – Forever**

"We will be together forever, right, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro whispers, his voice laced with laughter and hands stained in warm blood. Now the other would be his forever – body and soul and heart.  
**  
#39 – Overwhelmed**

Tsuna's breath got caught in his throat, as if a hand had wrapped around his neck and squeezed tightly. He had never meant to see these memories, he had never wanted to invade Mukuro's mind this much. But now it was too late.  
**  
#40 – Whisper**

There were nights when they drank too much, started to act like children and whispered meaningless nothings in each other's ear and the laughed about it for hours.  
**  
#41 – Wait**

"I will wait forever, Mukuro."

"Lying doesn't suit you, _Vongola_."  
**  
#42 – Talk**

Mukuro talked for a long time and still didn't answer all of Tsuna's questions. Tsuna barely talked at all and still seemed to find the right answers for his Mist.  
**  
#43 – Search**

Tsuna regretted letting Mukuro use his laptop when he later checked the internet search history.  
**  
#44 – Hope**

With all his being Mukuro hoped that this will not be the world where Tsunayoshi was shot and killed.  
**  
#45 – Eclipse**

With lights turned off and the door locked the two created a world of their own, where the only source of light was the faintly glowing Sky flame in the color of a burned-down sun.  
**  
#46 – Gravity**

Mukuro barely made it in time. The body in his arms was heavy, pulled down by gravity too quickly and painfully, the boy's wings that had once been so pure now were broken and gone.  
**  
#47 – Highway**

It was just Tsuna's luck that he had managed to stop the only car on the whole freaking highway that was also giving a lift to a very familiar man with mismatched eyes and a creepy grin on his lips.  
**  
#48 – Unknown**

They felt around the darkness like blind men, hoping that fate will give them to each other from the sea of unknowns once again.  
**  
#49 – Lock**

Mukuro locked Tsuna up in a small, golden cage and then threw away the key.  
**  
#50 – Breathe**

Being together was just like breathing – easy, right and something that seemed to let them live on.


End file.
